Return of the Elements
by Unussicutignisetaqua
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. There once was a time when the elements could be controlled and bent to the will by the people. The elements could be used for the good and sometimes in the hearts of those who were lost; it was used for the dark. A strange curse slowly covers the four nations, many unaware of what now lies in their future.
1. Return of the Elements - prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the charters or anything related to the avatar series.

Return of the elements

Prologue

Feeling the heat of the afternoon sun his bare back, the fire lord turned around d to find that the sun had already risen and was high in the sky. Blinking his eyes then panicking, he was about to slip out of bed when he felt arms circle around his waist. Feeling his body suddenly relax he turned in the arm to find his wife and fire lady. He couldn't help but smile and feel pride, she was his wife and only he could make her blue eyes glimmer. Leaning down he planned a sweet kiss on to either side of her lips, he could feel her smile. He then kissed her face trailing kisses down her neck then to her shoulders. Smiling back to his wife, she only smiled back, the fire within her eyes were raging and dancing with life. Being fire lord wasn't the easiest task, he had to keep the peace, sign countless papers and lately he had no time for his beautiful wife Katara.

Pulling away, he was only pulled back into place, her lips latching onto his with a longing. The kiss was deep and passionate and Katara could feel as the feat spread from her face, then through her entire body. She had missed this, no yearned for this for quite some time. She missed the intimacy, the kisses, the hugs and the time they had just being together. Zuko knew there was no protesting when it came to her, moving back onto the bed and arching over her, he didn't remove his lips but grinned into the kiss. Their lips continued to move against another until he had to pull away for air. Leaning his forehead against hers he grinned again at the sight below him. She looked flushed and beat red, her lips were almost swollen and her expression seemed entranced. Moving one of his hands to cup her cheek, Kataras eyes snapped to Zuko's and she couldn't help but blush. Even after so many years, Zuko could only smile and chuckle, he loved making her blush.

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, her scent flooded into his very soul, making him relax even more; he never wanted to leave. As he felt her gentle hand lay upon his scar, he leaned into her hands and let out a sigh, he wanted this moment to never end." Do you have to leave "Kataras voice whispered with sadness. Opening his eyes then removing Kataras hand from his scarred eye, he dipped down again to kiss her another time; this time with even more passion and fire. He hated having to leave her, if he had a choice; he would stay in bad all day until she was ready to leave. "you know I have to" He chuckled pulling away then smiled" The nation needs its fire lord". Kataras eyes seemed to narrow in a playful way and she grinned. She pulled Zuko down so that they were flushed against one another, this caused a shiver to run though his body." I'm sorry fire lord" her voice sweet and innocent, but she could not fool Zuko, he knew her games." But I'm going to need my husband…"her voice was now hoarse as she rolled her hips causing both of them to gasp with surprise, "let's say for the rest of the day" she moaned burring her face into his neck. Zuko did not speak as he desperately returned her movement, his breath starting to hitch and come out ragged." I think he would consider the offer" with swift moment of his arms, he had her arms pinned above her head as he once again kissed along her shoulders, nibbling on her skin, he could hear her ragged breathing and as she shivered underneath him. "your such a tease" she hissed, this only caused Zuko to chuckle" only with you" his words came out husky and deep. It was true, Zuko loved to tease her, he knew the consequence but that never stopped him from adventuring into danger. Zuko had always imagined Kataras body as a sacred temple, but only he had the permission to enter and praise its beauty. Sometimes he loved to adventure to places not explored before, and sometimes he kept to a steady pace and route." You're going to pay for this!" Kataras hissed threw gritted teeth, _you're in big trouble_ were her only thoughts. Zuko shivered at her threat, and Katara could only squirm as she noticed the glint in his eyes. Gripping her forearms even more, he was careful to not leave bruises, she was his to protect and love. He leaned down letting his nose trail over her color bone, neck then onto her ears. Felling as her breathing began to speed up once again, he planted a kiss on her cheek before pulling one of her earlobes into his teeth. As she took in raged breath of air, Zuko continued to nibble then began to suck on the sensitive flesh just below her ear then moved onto her neck. Hearing her moan always made his day, it was music to his ears.

Pulling his lips away from her shoulders he moved his lips to her ears and whispered "I'll save you from the pirates" as he began to rock ever so slowly into her own hips. For a moment she let out a giggle before pulling her arms free from his grasp and raping them around his neck," I'm Shure you will" she panted. Without even noticing it, Kataras legs had wrapped around his waist, her hips moving with Zuko's. With a grunt, he pulled away to remove her sleeping wear when then was a loud thud at the door" SUGAR QUEEN,SPARKY,YOU BETTER GET UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU" came the voice from the one and only Toph Beifong. Felling as Zuko dropped back on her body then wine, Katara laughed into his shoulders. "Now we have to get up" Zuko glanced up to glower at his wife, but she only smiled sweetly at him." I don't want to" again he hid his face in her shoulder; this caused Katara to giggle as his breath tickled her bare skin." IM WARING YOU" Toph's smug voice came again "ILL SEND SOKKA IN, JUST FOR THE FUN OFF IT". Zuko felt his body stiffen as he heard the voice of Sokka" ABSOULUTLEY NOT, IM NOT GOING IN THERE, I HAVE NO IDEA OF THE SITUATION". Again they heard light laughter, this time coming from Aang and suki. "I'll give you a hint snoozles" Toph chuckled" let's just say there are lots of quick vibrations" It was silent for a moment before there was more banging on the door, causing both Zuko and Katara to glance over "ZUKO!" Came Sokka's enraged voice "GET OFF MY SISTER!" again laughter filled the halls of the palace. Zuko could only grin, tuning back to his wife, he snuggled deeper into her embrace before shouting" MAKE ME!" Katara began to laugh before giving Zuko a playful slap on the back," I think we should get up" she whispered.

Zuko s eyes locked with Kataras with a look of defeated but he smiled" Fine ",he let out a sigh then kissed her one last time," You win fire lady Katara" she grinned at his words. "Let us get ready" Katara spoke to the door and heard the footsteps of her friends eventually disappear down the halls of the palace. Before she could slip out of his embrace, he locked his arms around her back and moved his lips to her ears" were not finished love" his voice was deep and in a husky whisper "your mine tonight" Katara let out a whimper" Your on Zuzu " she giggled once she noticed his playful expression. Releasing her from his arms and then pulling her gently out of bed, He watched as she moved towards the dresser to pick out clothing for the day. While she was occupied with sorting out her clothes, Zuko sneaked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist before pulling her flush against him. "Zuko, not fair" her voice hissed, she could feel as a rumble came thought his chest as laughter, My little peasant" he playfully sneered then chuckled, "Tell me where the avatar is, and you don't get hurt" Katara catching up to his game grinned. Turning in his arms, she threw her arms round his shoulder and pulled herself up "Go jump in a river". This time Zuko grinned, then glanced over to where the royal bath room was. Turing back to Katara and eyeing the bath room, she returned his grin." My lady, why don't you join me" he smiled before planting a kiss on her for head" I offer only this to you". Katara smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming with excitement" It would be an honor, fire lord", bending down, he placed one last kiss on her lips before leading her to the royal bath to enjoy some quality alone time.

End prologue…

Comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1 Faded

Disclaimer: I don't own the charters or anything related to the avatar series.

Chapter 1 Faded

As the sun began to rise into the sky, something was different. But only the spirits from high above knew of this event, they had been planning it arrival for the last hundred years. Agni, the fire god watched as his descendent stepped into the morning sun. The boy was clueless and had many lessons to learn. Zain didn't know why he had gotten up so early in the morning, he hated the morning; especially since he had a raging hangover. All thought last night was fun; Zain could only remember small details. He could remember as the endless girl's eyes and threw them at him; he remembered taking shots then upchucking the liquid hours later. Moving back into the house of the nameless girl from last night's party, he quickly slipped on his shirt and pants then grabbed his shoes and jacket. Sneaking out quietly, he got into his car then started the engine. Pulling out of the drive way and onto the road, he didn't look back.

Arriving back at his own apartment, he let out a when he noticed the time on the clock. He was going be late for school…again. It wasn't the late art he bothered him; it was going to school in the first place. You could say that Zain was book smart in secret and had already graduated. The only reason he stayed was for his father. Quickly jumping into the shower then back out, he chugged his coffee before glancing around. The apartment was rundown and not in the best shape. His father had kicked him out of the house merely a month ago, and he was still enraged at his father for it.

Grabbing his backpack and keys, he quickly locked the door before making his way to his car. The drive to school was slow, he still had the headache and he knew that today was test day in calculus. Arriving at the schools parking lot, he parked his car then jumped out and walked towards the school doors.

Taking his time, he stopped to even read papers and bulletins that hung on the school walls. Making his way into his first period class, he ignored his teacher's disappointed look and fumbled over to his seat. Glancing around with a glare, he noticed how the eyes of his classmates quickly avoided his gaze. Lying his head down onto his table, he had to keep from moaning out in pain; last night had done a number on him.

As the day passed by and the migraine died down, Zain was back to his normal self, he walked with a predators stride and held his head high; some people called him big headed and cocky. Arriving at his locker, he swiftly turned the dial then pulled open his locker. Shoving in his textbook and book bag, he grabbed what he needed then left for the cafeteria.

Arriving at the Cafeteria doors, he suddenly felt two arms latch around his own. "Well hello ladies" he grinned causing both of girls to giggle. He removed their arms only to place them around there waist "Shall we" he continued to grin. Walking into the Cafeteria, many eyes turned to watch, some with aw, envy and others… distaste. Arriving at His table, he was greeted with smirks, grinning and cat whistles.

The Lunch room had returned to their own doings, Teens chattering and whispering about the latest gossip. Jocks talked about the next game, preps exchanged thoughts about their "peers". Closer to the far right corner of the room sat a young boy who looked to be only twelve and a young girl who looked much older.

The boy had pale skin and had the look of innocence in his strange gray eyes as he glanced around. People never understood why, but the boy was always happy and was willing to help anyone in need. The girl who sat beside him was mocha skinned and long brown wavy hair. Although she didn't know herself, she was admired by a large the majority of males at her school; leaving out the boy beside her, her brother Seth and Zain Kaen.

From her seat, Kara Mizu snaked a look at the table were Zain sat, and for a moment she felt sadness; then anger. As he caught her he could only grin then send her a glare. She glared back resisting the urge to stand and maybe send him a silent message with her fingers. "Kara, are you alright" Her eyes snapped to the boy beside her and she could feel as the anger disappeared "I'm fine Aaron, just um…Thinking" she trailed off as a blush came to her face. Noticing her expression Aaron chuckled then pocked her side "you're a bad Liar" he couldn't help but smile. Kara jumped and playfully glared at the gray eyes boy "am not" she ruffed the boys hair laughing. "Are to" he shot back before poking her side again giggling. Before she could respond, a sudden tray of food being slammed onto the table caused her to jump "You are too" Came her older brothers voice.

" Seth you jerk" she grabbed at her heart causing both Seth and Aaron to laugh," you almost gave me a heart attack!" she growled crossing her arms over her chest then glared. Seth grinned at this before taking a seat and draping his arm over her seat "don't be such a girl" he then bite into his sandwich and gave her a smile" Block head" Kara laughed before lightly spraying water at her brother" Not cool Kara" he wiped his face before playfully glaring, "SNEAK ATTACK !"; was all she herd before she felt the hand on her side "Seth stop! You pinhead" she laughed ignoring the many eyes turning to watch.

Aaron Anil only watched as the sibling playfully shot comments at one another, with the boy being shut down and glaring at his victors sister. "You two are truly related" Laughing he turned back to his papers to read over before class. Feeling as eyes glared at him, he turned to find the amber eyes of Zain Kaen. He never understood how so much hate could be held in a person's eyes. He frowned while Zain continued to glare, the fire burning in his eyes. For a moment he had the feeling of deva vu, as if he had seen those eyes before; in a faded memory. Those were not of hatred…but pain and misery.

Comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
